


Dropped Pebbles: Reference Material

by DevStuff (HybridTrash13)



Series: Dropped Pebbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Musings, Comparisons to other works, Cross-posted at blogspot, Dimensional Exploration, Dubious Canon, Jutsu and Technique listings, Reincarnation Breakdown, Supplementary Material, character backstories, stats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/DevStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those who’re following my <span class="u">Dropped Pebbles</span> series this is just some of the reference material that I have to share with you. Also, it might include a few spoilers and discarded scenes if you’re interested in that kind of stuff. Character information is included along with some speculation on what kind of knowledge the main character actually has at their disposal among other things.</p>
<p>This would go on a blog if I had one, but since I don’t... Well, here you all go a peak into my mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <sub>Well actually I do have a blog... but it's not really used that much. I'm cross-posting everything here and there: http://droppedbypebbles.blogspot.com.au/ </sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yep, I'm doing this... A supplementary information collection for those little bits and pieces of world building and headcanon that I can't quite fit into either the main story or Unstated Facts. Yeah, I don't really have much to actually say here not really.

Universe?

Ahh right, the Universe is primarily fairly close to what we know of the "canon" Naruto universe except for alterations that I've already made. In universe the planet is referred to as Ikioi just as it is in all of my stories and there's a lot of other information that will be reveled as I continue writing whether from Obito's POV or from those around them will be seen later on.

Also, as always there are several different levels that make up the universe and those will be explored and expanded upon because this story is primarily experimental with emphasis on the  _experiment_  part. But seriously, this is not going to simply be a smooth ride, as if Obito's rather obvious issues didn't already prove that.

Much focus in the future is highly likely to be given to the afterlife, the demon realm and a bit of attention on a few alternate timelines that are actually going to actively connect to the primary Dropped Pebbles timeline. Also there's likely to be a lot more expansion and exploration of the summons realm eventually considering what they actually are.

Obito's Knowledge?

Most of that will be expanded on in a future chapter just for reference and really also to toss out a few fanfiction recommendations because the stories that Obito knows are ones that I enjoyed and found particularly memorable... Of course a few of them may or may not be ones that I myself wrote using a different name.

Also, a fair bit of Obito's knowledge won't just reference Naruto stuff either but will mention other franchises and stories that will be kind of "important" for the future of By Any Other Name. As in they're likely places where Obito will be drawing inspiration for some of the jutsu and fuinjutsu that they come up with later on.

Also how much of this knowledge is actually applicable to the story and universe that Obito's landed themselves in. Since it's not entirely in line with "canon" even if it's fairly close. The fact is it's faintly effected and altered in the context of what expectations Obito has for the world.

Something like what [Silver Queen](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/315314/Silver-Queen) has mentioned being the case for  _Dreaming Of Sunshine_ with what the main character knows and recalls for certain being absolute canon for the story but the rest may be hit and miss.

Basically go in with expectations of AU elements fairly quickly even with the context that the self-insert has already replaced a canon character from the series.

In Closing?

Yeah, this is how it's going to go down. Also, there probably won't be any spoilers in here. Mainly because even if I've got a vague plan for the future and the endgame of the story, that's not entirely solid and is likely to change on a whim.


	2. Quick Sheet: Obito

Just a quick post. All of this is on our main protagonist to By Any Other Name. And also the honest fact that yeah, in all honesty they are me... Which yeah, they weren't really supposed to be so much of a self-insert even if that was the concept that I was using.

I mean all and all I was kind of planning on making them more of an OC, but in the end just kind of went with typical self-insert.

So here you go with a quick sheet of need-to-know information on Obito. Which basically means primarily I'm going to explain Obito's concept of gender, sexuality and information that people are going to need to know about what actually triggers Obito and what's up with the Autistic tendencies that Obito has.

* * *

**Gender & Sexuality**

Honestly, I don't, just don't get gender. Since Obito in this story is me, they don't really get gender either. I self-identify as Agender or otherwise Genderless. Also, never ever call me non-binary. The term feels weird and as though it's taking something away from me... Obito suffers from the same problems there.

Pronouns: xe/xem/xir/xirs/xemself or otherwise neutral pronouns are preferred.

Honorifics: kun/chan/san really xe'll respond to any and all honorifics as long as they're not insulting.

Now as for xir sexuality and why I'm going to be talking about it here. Someone asked me about pairings. And while in all honesty I'm not actually planning on really having any pairings if I do end up having one I want people to understand what it would be like.

In reality, I'm panromantic but demisexual. So any pairing that would happen would take a long, long time to really develop or even begin to be understood or even registered by Obito. I'm kind of romantically blind and oblivious to that kind of affection because in the concept of love, and subjectives my mind typically defaults to platonic. Or "fake" love depending on my own perception of the other person.

There's also the fact that while Obito may occasionally describe someone as handsome, attractive or cute that's in the terms of aesthetically. Since the closest I ever got to having a crush in reality was something like, "Oh that boy is pleasing to the eye... They seem nice, I should get to know them better" but with no actual attraction and just a vague feeling of I want to get to know this person better. No sense of wanting to kiss or have sex with them...

_Also there's the fact that I've never actually had an erotic dream while sleeping..._

* * *

**Autism Spectrum**

Or this is the section where I explain why I call Obito partially Autistic or claim that they suffer from Aspergers. The fact is, in reality this is me. I am an Aspie, I don't really get most things and my mind is just a bit tilted.

Morals, quirks and habits all have their places here. Also my weird not-quite-a-routine routine.

This is also where I would rant about people who believe that Autism can just sort of be turned off or gained over time. I just, ugh... Autism is a way that people think and it effects the way that we communicate and understand the world. Alters our perception big time, also it gives us quirks and things that we fuss over.

Not going into the fact that it's a whole spectrum and different for everyone that has it.

So it's there but it's not really as noticeable as people would think that it would be. More subtle with perception issues and the issues with talking to others. Questions and answers, eye contact, touch...

Writing and reading, Obito's insistence on being a shinobi. Those things tie into it... Among others that will actually be weaved in. The fact is this is one of the trickier things to explain and tie in because it really is different for everyone and well yeah. Obsessions and interests will be expanded upon and probably mentioned throughout because yay.

Notable Quirks:

  * Running Circles/Laps. When stressed out Obito has a tendency towards running around and around in small contained circles. It also helps xem to think a little more clearly.
  * Writing/Drawing whatever pops into mind. A calming process Obito enjoys doing either or both because it also helps xem to clear xir head and calm down to actually think things through.
  * Nighttime Walks. Another stress and panic release Obito has a tendency to occasionally find xir way outside at night. Usually xe will wander around a bit and either come back inside or find a place to simply settle down and listen to the ambiance of the night.
  * Star/Cloud Gazing. A humbling exercise and appreciation of the sheer size and expanse of the universe Obito tends to watch the sky a fair bit when xe wants to simply drift.
  * Touch Sensitivity. Very sensitive to touch and who xe allows to touch xem and when. Obito has a particular aversion to touch unless xe's the one initiating it.
  * Moving Hands. Obito's hands are constantly in some sort of motion, or otherwise occupied when xe's doing something else. Even sleeping Obito has to have something to clutch onto or xe will move xir hands in xir sleep and tug the blankets off.
  * Personal Cleanliness. Obito has a bit of an issue with this, because in xir head this basically means how clean are you in body, how clean is your room and then your work space. Xe insists on having a wash everyday, a clean and neatly organized work space... And then organized chaos for a room. Xe can throw a bit of a hissy-fit if this is altered or pushed.
  * Silence. No talking ever, which is a newer quirk caused from a mixture of the altered and "stolen" voice along with the actual pain that talking causes xem.



Notable Obsessions:

  * Dinosaurs. Yes, Obito likes dinosaurs and if xe could xe would research them as much as xe possibly could and enjoy every second of it.
  * Crime/Criminal Psychology. Another kind of weird obsession but Obito likes to look into and learn about the minds behind criminals. Xe likes to know and understand how someone can just commit a crime and seemingly not regret it.
  * History. Whether it's made up history or real history Obito finds it incredibly fascinating and can get lost learning about it rather easily.
  * Animals. Obito loves to learn as much as xe can about animals and their habits and even how they work. Xe actually kind of includes humans in this actually in the context of finding biology interesting and an interest in how the human body works. Also, Obito has the habit of picking the single most weird or out there fact to share with others when sharing what xe has learnt about animals.
  * Fuinjutsu. A new one but fuinjutsu is definitely an obsession that Obito has. Something that xe will throw away time on without a care and will eagerly devour information on. Although xe finds the rules kind of annoying.



* * *

**Triggers**

Rin: As a whole Rin is a pretty huge trigger for Obito in the Dropped Pebbles series. It's not the fact that xe doesn't like her as much as xe simply can't figure out how xir supposed to deal with her. Also since Rin was always Prime-Obito's most important person there's a huge feeling of guilt and inadequacy that BAON-Obito feels in comparison. Mixed with a large feeling of self hate and insecurity.

Rin is kind of the largest problem that BAON-Obito has, having spent most of xir time pretending that she didn't even exist leaves xem even more off kilter whenever she tries to reach out to xem. Even being in the same team as her is kind of nerve wracking for BAON-Obito who has major issues with anxiety around her.

Minato: Despite the fact that BAON-Obito can deal with Kushina on a fairly reasonable level xe has some major issues with Minato. While Minato is not quite as big a trigger as Rin is there are shades there. Many of them are drawn from the whole sensei concept mixing with Minato's potential future as the Yondamine and Naruto's father. While xe doesn't react quite as badly with Rin, Obito kind of shuts down for the most part around Minato and retreats further into their dream world rather than focusing on the reality around them.

There's also Minato's chakra to consider. To Obito's senses it feels incredibly sharp and kind of cold. Biting and kind of painful to be around for longer extended periods of time. Also Obito's first impression was not the best due to Minato's sudden appearance. Which makes xem nervous by default because just appearing and disappearing like that makes chakra spike abruptly.

Chakra: There are of course certain subtle triggers that cause an attack with Obito's chakra hypersensitivity. Not that Obito really realizes this yet, but a sudden or unexpected introduction to any foreign chakra will make them feel incredibly sick or in pain. Also over-exposure to the chakra of others can cause pain depending on how many different signatures Obito's encountering and how long xir exposed to them. Iryo-Chakra also hurts a lot and causes a knee-jerk reaction of hissing and lashing out. Emotional turmoil will also cause xem pain, which is kind of typical.

Biju Chakra is also a lot more potent to Obito than other chakra, but exposure to Kurama's chakra beneath Kushina's own signature is actually helping xem to adjust to at least that one single biju. Higher concentrations of Natural Energy is actually more soothing to Obito's senses than actually painful, but it's a dangerous mix because it makes xem drift and kind of zone out. Basically it makes xir feel more of the world to the point that xe loses track of xemself.

Touch: Sudden and abrupt touches, or touch that's not initiated by Obito is kind of rejected point blank usually. This is actually an issue that I have in real life I'm really, really fussy about my boundaries. Obito enjoys xir space and having it invaded when xe really doesn't want it to be makes xem nervous and upset and also kind of scared. Also due to their hypersensitivity touch that's not wanted can actually register first as pain rather than just a light brush against the arm or side.

Dogs/Canines: Another emotional trigger, in remembrance of the pets that xe had in xir original life Obito gets kind of strange around dogs and other canines. Often seeming distant and sad almost to those around xem Obito honestly adores all animals but canines will always give xem a sense of homesickness and sadness.

Being Told that xe Can't: Not exactly a trigger as much as it's a quirk but Obito has this big deal about being told that something's impossible because xe's too sick or ill or weak. That due to the circumstances around them xe'll never be able to do it. Namely that xe will try as hard as xe possibly can just to prove that xe can. This is basically a hold-over of the taurus stubbornness that xe had in xir original life.

Arachnids: For a more amusing trigger you have arachnids, especially spiders Obito is terrified of these things. Even a tiny barely visible one will have xir jumping and hiding behind whoever is closest for the safety or otherwise reacting without thinking. Yelping, whimpering and screaming are typical usually followed by embarrassment and glaring at the offending arachnid while still leaning away from them.

Mushrooms/Pineapple/Onion(in large amounts): Obito avoids these foods as much as xe can get away with. These foods are basically the ones that xe dislikes the most, not really a trigger so much as a "What is this stuff that you're trying to get me to eat?" and matter of personal taste.

Gai: Not really a trigger as much as he's someone who leaves Obito staring blankly and trying to decided whether it's worth it to freak out. For the most part Gai is actually the person that Obito deals with the easiest with aside from those that xe interacts with on a daily basis. Because Gai is less of a trigger and more of a point of weirdness that snaps Obito into a dazed state of detachment. Also, there's the fact that Gai is surprisingly one of the more understanding people that Obito meets.

Kuro: A very obvious trigger, Kuro and the issues that it brings up clearly unsettle Obito. Causing anxiety and jumping at shadows also the eldritch creature just generally feels yucky to Obito's senses and makes xem feel sick. Also there's the issue that Obito just doesn't know how much influence and knowledge that Kuro has and that makes xem paranoid.

Obito also has a tendency to forget that Kuro even exists up until random moments and occasions which leads to xem freaking xemself out rather badly.

Prime-Obito: Occasionally Obito will see the soul of the original Obito hanging around and this can be triggering. There seems to be some sort of trigger for this occurrence, but what that trigger is, is unknown. Seeing the ghost of this Obito can be shocking and often sends Obito into a bit of a mental retreat or sense of wishful thinking. Of course at the same time it makes xem want to talk with the other Obito and try to understand.

This ghost though will also often just show up in particularly emotional family situations giving Obito the impression that they want to be part of the family in the limited way that they’re able. Which makes xem feel incredibly uncomfortable as well as horrible because xe “stole” the other’s life.

Non-Binary as a Descriptor: No just no, this is a huge trigger. With the feeling that something is being taken away from xir identity Obito absolutely hates the term non-binary. Really though this is just one of the things that Obito will not tolerate.

The Game: I just made you lose because I lost the game and even Obito still sometimes randomly loses this. A part of his Autistic tendencies.


	3. BAON VS NSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bored Author overthinking things again... Also a comparison between to Self-Inserts

Okay, since I’ve been a bit behind with writing By Any Other Name I decided that I would do this. NaNoWriMo just finished pretty much… And for it I decided to pull out my original Naruto Self-Insert idea. As in the one from last year that I set aside specifically for NaNoWriMo… That’s right, Ninja Stealth Art.

So yeah, I finally got around to writing that particular story. The interesting thing about this is… At the very bare bones of it… Both stories are the same.

Just, hear me out okay. Both stories are at the very basic the exact same. Both of the insert characters share the same experiences to a point, albeit one is younger than the other. A fair amount of younger actually…

Let’s check the details.

NSA-Obito, is the me from the first of November 2014. While BAON-Obito is the me from August 27th of 2015. That’s around ten months difference between them in the context of their starting age, add in the fact that BAON-Obito was seventeen having experienced a birthday during that time period and the differences start to stack.

There’s also the fact that both of them have very different reactions and surroundings. Different coping methods. Based primarily on my state of mind at the time of writing:

  * For NSA-Obito, it’s go with the flow and they also have a “friend” along for the ride who they can share the burden with. Also, they had more time to get used to the sensation of Chakra in their body actually recalling and experiencing time in the womb… Also, in many ways NSA-Obito is kind of an awkward dork with little to no filter on their thoughts or actions, absolutely gleeful in causing chaos. So they mostly go with what feels right, while also clinging just a touch to their support. Of course they do have some of the issues that I had at the time, Dysphoria, Social Anxiety, Awkwardness, No filter between verbal and mental. Also little habits.
  * BAON-Obito on the other hand… Was pretty much thrust screaming into a new reality with no warning or explanation. They had no chances or time to get used to the sensation of chakra and on top of that they had recently had their attention drawn to the dubious morals of stealing another’s life to live through. With this in mind it’s not that much of a surprise that they focus on what they do. Also, BAON-Obito keeps their parents, which is a big difference and a huge support for them. They have just that touch more of a support system which helps them manage their issues.



So yeah. But in all honesty, I love both of them in their awkwardness. I mean just they’re fun to play with and write even if they’re both so different with the similarities mainly showing up in their backgrounds, and the way that they both respond in the exact same way to particular stimuli.

Okay, now back to the breakdown. At this point, of the two stories, I think that By Any Other Name is my better work. I find more enjoyment writing it, and also I find more enjoyment playing around with the characters in it. Also there’s the fact that it just feels smoother. Smoother writing and flow and just, I like it okay?

Ninja Stealth Art on the other hand. Well, it feels kind of stupid and weird to write. There’s also the fact that I have a firmer outline in mind for that particular story. So it feels more restricted and restrained, as if I have to follow out the plot and that kind of stresses me. So I prefer the more flexible story over it.

Anyway, that’s not exactly what I wanted to talk about here… So onto the next point. The side characters for both stories. And comparisons between them I guess.

So, in Ninja Stealth Art the main side characters at this point are Tomoko _(not actually a fancharacter)_ , Kakashi, their Obaachan _(Grandmother)_ , and when I put up the next chapter at the end of today Kushina

In By Any Other Name on the other hand we have both of Obito’s parents, Kakashi, Sakumo and Kushina.

So right off the bat with have similarities and differences just in their support groups. NSA-Obito doesn’t have their parents at all, but what they do have is a twin, and their Obaachan. Who serve as actually a fairly good familial support system all things considered. There’s also the fact that Tomoko has some secrets in their past that help them to empathize with NSA-Obito just that little bit more.

In terms of who has a better support system at him though BAON-Obito has the stability of having both their parents, while living with the Hatakes. With that kind of closeness they don’t have to worry too much about lacking any attention if they have a breakdown… Also, they’re not as scared of having a breakdown, unlike NSA-Obito who prefers to hide their emotional issues. Who tries not to worry their family and friends.

Also in comparison there’s their relationship with Kakashi to consider. In Ninja Stealth Art it’s only an almost friendship. They both train together and have an at ease relationship, but you wouldn’t really call them proper friends. Not really, although Kakashi does at least go along with NSA-Obito’s more outlandish ideas. Even if it’s only to see how they unfold. In contrast, BAON-Obito and Kakashi have an almost sibling like relationship. BAON-Obito knows that they can rely on Kakashi and Kakashi also knows that if the need arises BAON-Obito would do anything that they could just to help him in return.

And then there’s Kushina… Who in both stories actually came out of nowhere and plonked herself into the story. And she kind of decided to share the same purpose more or less across both stories. As a mentor and somewhat older sibling figure in a sense. As a role model and strong female figure in their heads. Also, in Ninja Stealth Art she serves as a confident to both NSA-Obito and Tomoko. Someone who they can talk to and share their secrets with. They can both trust her. In By Any Other Namethough, Obito doesn’t really talk to anyone, but they do trust Kushina with secrets just a touch more than others considering she has proven to be good at keeping them.

Of course there is still Sakumo, who is a notable participant to BAON-Obito’s support system but absent in NSA-Obito’s. Because in By Any Other Name Kakashi and Obito are closer, close enough that Obito actually got to meet Sakumo in the first place. To form a bond, even if it’s nothing more than fondness and understanding.

I could say more about interactions and bonds but that will get kind of long so onto the next thing… _Chakra._

In both Ninja Stealth Art and By Any Other Name the main characters are more attuned to it. More aware of it in comparison to their peers. Yet they both interact with it in vastly different ways. Both in and out of context. Where NSA-Obito welcomes it and feels more peaceful with it flowing around and through them, BAON-Obito has issues. Experiencing pain is only part of it though, because to BAON-Obito it’s also a different colour with a different meaning.

_Light Blue_  versus  _Orange_ ,  _Visuddha_  and  _Svadisthana_. If I explained the significance here it would actually spoil a few things so… Yeah, I’m not going to.

But there is the way that they use it to consider as well. So where BAON-Obito is kind of wary and nervous about using it. More conservative and measuring of what they use, also they very rarely really use it even in the context of spreading it through their body. NSA-Obito however loves to feel it, and plays around with it whenever they get bored enough. While initially they did keep it mostly suppressed, they eventually kind of just began to spread it, to glow and see how much control they could have over it once it left the limits of their body.

Also in comparison the techniques that they use, how fast they are, and how much physical effort they exert in their daily life. NSA-Obito is comparably lazier considering they exert less effort, but also much, much faster considering their top speed. Top speed even without chakra added to the equation. NSA-Obito prioritizes speed in their style and life after all, in comparison BAON-Obito prioritizes stamina and strength.

Speaking of priorities. Their fighting styles are vastly different, BAON-Obito fights with a mixture of Uchiha taijutsu, Hatake taijutsu/kenjutsu and a bit of Uzumaki taijutsu. Meanwhile NSA-Obito uses a mixture of all kinds of different styles, with the Uchiha taijutsu as a base along with Konoha Basic, but they’ve also thrown in dance and half remembered fighting styles that they’re trying to imitate just based on their memory. Which has some rather interesting effects.

I mean seriously. Mixing in stuff like breakdancing and wrestling makes it really, really entertaining to imagine and picture in my mind. Especially since NSA-Obito subscribes to the if it can cause harm then use it kind of mentality. While BAON-Obito just wants to find something that works and go with that. Also, they like making sure that they can work with others, get their style to flow with others.

Which is fun to compare.

Aside from that there’s also the style of clothing that the two go for… Which will likely be compared properly in pictures. BAON-Obito’s selective muteness versus NSA-Obito’s lack of a filter entirely and also exactly what disturbs them and freaks them out about the worlds that they’ve landed in…

For now though… This ought to be enough of a comparison.

Read [Ninja Stea](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11631757/1/Ninja-Stealth-Art)[lth Art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5277443)

Read [By Any ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11512982/1/By-Any-Other-Name)[Other Name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4667261/chapters/10650470)


	4. Obito's Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is relevant both for things that Obito may reference in xir inner monologue and also for where I'm actually getting some of my world building aspects and ideas from. Of course considerably much of this is rather subjective. Since a lot of it is drawn primarily from fanfiction and the wiki.
> 
> (Also hey... a few fanfic recommendations ahead, you've been warned...)

**Actual Canon:**

In the context of actual Canon Obito's actual knowledge is rather suspect. With mostly non-canon sources Obito is lucky that xe knows as much as xe does. That said, Obito knows a lot of spoilers due to the internet. And a lot of this is because of curiosity.

Xe knows Kuro's true purpose and origin for example. Along with the truth about the Sage and that he had a brother. Xe is also aware of the fact that technically xir descended from aliens, and this fact is actually a bit discomforting to xem.

Obito does have a vague idea of the timeline, most of what it equates to, is from Kannabi to around the invasion of Pein. Then things get confusing and xir not entirely sure what's accurate and what isn't. Though xir aware that xe was the bad guy under the mask, pretending to be Madara, pretending to be Tobi. But even the details of what stretches in the places that xe does know is suspect in places because of where xe got them from. Notably Dreaming of Sunshine and other fics.

**Fanfiction:**

  * Catch Your Breath/The B-Plot: Another Side, Another Story(Lang Noi): A day before chapter 79 came out Obito "died" so xe knows information up to around that mark. Also xe knows and recalls both of the first two posted stories in The B-Plot.
  * Dreaming of Sunshine/Sunshine Sidestories(Silver Queen): Right up until chapter 98 of DOS Obito has knowledge that xe can recall from this particular story. Xe also has knowledge of up to Chapter 15 of the Sunshine Sidestories collection.
  * Deja Vu no Jutsu/Neko-Chan's Paw Prints/All Your Base Are Belong To Us(Vixen Tail): Obito has read the entirety of Deja Vu no Jutsu and up to chapter 22 of Neko-Chan's Paw Prints. All Your Base Are Belong to us still only had two chapters posted at the point of which Obito "died".
  * Iryo-nin Kasa/Cheating Fate/Butterfly to Chaos(Vaengir): Having read up to chapter 86 before xe died Obito is familiar with this story. Also xe has knowledge of Cheating Fate up to chapter four and Butterfly to Chaos the first chapter. Most of this is incredibly fuzzy though and only occasionally we xe clearly remember anything about it.
  * What Every SI Needs to Think About(SixPerfections): Let's talk about how power equates to freedom why don't we? Among other things that this fic pointed out to xem, not that xe really cares that much.
  * Uchiha? I'm Not Obito!(Drindrak): More for the sake of amusement rather than anything else. Obito has read this one story and still has a passing knowledge of it up to chapter fifteen. Moat of what they remember is how funny they found it and how unique.
  * Dysphoria(Supernatural Crossover Girl): Gender, gender, gender. Obito finds recalling the twenty-one chapters of this that xe read distinctly uncomfortable. Maybe because xe was now Obito, or maybe because of how different that Konoha was about gender to xir one.
  * To Be Lost on the Road of Life(AthanatosOra): Up to chapter twenty is clear knowledge and the rest is kind of spotty due to a bit too much angst pulling at xir emotions.
  * Blackkat's Fics(Up to It Rises With the Fall): Mostly these were fics that Obito treated xemself with and barely more than a blip. A lot of the facts and opinion on Orochimaru are drawn from this person's stories though among other things.
  * Oh God, Not Another One(marmaroth): A funny thing that basically explains why Obito hasn't tried to tell anyone that xe has even an inkling about what the future may hold. Not that xe would anyway because the logic that xe follows is that the very moment that xe was born in Obito's body proved that things had already been changed.



**Other Relevant Knowledge:**

  * Slenderman Mythos: Interestingly enough, Obito knows quite a bit of the mythology behind the Slenderman. Among other creepypasta that xe will sometimes think about and muse on. While only the Slenderman holds a small bit of relevance it is still something that xe has a surprising amount of knowledge on.
  * Religion/Biblical References: SPOILERS. But seriously, Obito will be making some references to the Bible. And to religion, though not too often.
  * Avatar the Last Airbender: While not the full series, Obito has taken into consideration the way that bending works. Also xe has some thoughts about the way that the spiritual realm connects to the physical and the way that the elements interact. Surprisingly there's actually a fair bit that xe can take from this series and apply to the world that xe now lives in. Especially when xe relates it to Ninshu.



**Relevant Stuff that's mostly Unknown to Obito:**

  * Gravity Falls: Legitimately though Obito actually does have some vague familiarity with the series as in passing knowledge on the main characters. Mostly though xe knows next to nother aside from the whole exploring supernatural shit thing. All that you readers need to understand though is Bill. That triangle may or may not, have some relevance to this story...
  * Undertale: Yep, the game that came out September 2015 on the fifteenth. This is relevant to the world-building in By Any Other Name... how? Well in the context of SOULs. Whether or not that will actually come up in story is probably a no.




End file.
